One Cold Night
by rukialover174
Summary: Hawke finds a mysterious man bleeding to death on her way home who is this man why was some one trying to kill him she doesn't know but she wants to help him  F-Hawk/Fenris OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

One Cold Night

It was a cold and rainy night in Kirkwall as lustila hawk walked home. The blood of giant spiders ran in rivulets down her Jerkin, long black hair plastered to her skull, tight leather leggings clung to her like a second skin as the rain had made them shrink. The silver and black jerkin She wore turned maroon as the blood smeared. She swore there where thirty of the damned things in that dank cave.

Never again would she volunteer to help merril pick herbs. She thought to her self as she trudged up the stairs to high town armored boots clanking mutedly as She climbed using her sliver wood staff as a walking stick. The rain was heavy making it hard to see more than five feet in front of her. Pulling wet strands of her waist length black hair out of the way She put a hand over her eyes in an effort to see more but it was futile. She was just as blind with it as She was without.

Why does this dam city have so many stairs it's just plain stupid. The Tevinter's must have really liked stairs to put this many in one city. She bet fifty silvers that Tevinter is just as bad if not worse. Finally the top. She thought joyously as she reached the top. Just a few hundred more steps till home.

Something caught Lustila's eye as She walked through the desolate market. The only thing She could make out was red as She approached. A gasp escaped her lips as She saw what it was laying on cold gray tiles was a man a long deep gash ran down his side blood seeped from the wound onto the tile it was hard to tell how much blood the man had lost because the rain had washed away most of it.

Kneeling She put a finger to his throat to check if he was still alive She found a pulse but it was faint.

"Hello who did this to you" She asked but received no reply. He must be unconscious. She had to do something and fast. She Pushed the man's shirt up to get a better look at the wound it ran from his the top of his chest to edge of his waist.

Her hands glowed soft blue as She began to heal the wound. Tendons snapped and push back in place mending where they had been torn as broken flesh stitched its self-back together as She poured all the energy She could into closing the wound it was all She could do for now finally She got most of the bleeding stopped and the large gash lay partly closed.

She had to get him to mansion where She'd be able to heal him more the rain made it hard to focus on healing anything.

Maker why does this have to be the one night Bodahn locks the door Lustila cursed under her breath as She stood pounding on the door to her home in the pouring rain.

"Bodahn for the makers sake I have an injured man with me hurry up" She hollered irritatedly as She heard the rustle of foot steps in the house. Finally the door creaked open to reveal a sleepy Bodahn.

"By the ancestors who is that?" Bodahn asks wide eyed after seeing the bloody man lying behind her.

"A man who's about to die if you don't let me in'' She sniped.

"Lets move him to my room where I'll have more room to heal him" She commanded wanting to get out of the rain and save the mans life. The spell She cast would not hold much longer, it was only a binding spell to close wound so She could move him. "I'll leave you to your work" Says Bodahn after helping her place the man on her bed. "Thank you for your help Bodahn" Now lets get u fixed up She thought to her self as She looked at the man lying on her bed long chocolate brown hair touched the back of his lightly tanned neck, corded sinewy muscle showed through his shirt where the partially healed gash glared out of the blue leather shirt. Pulling a knife from her belt She cut the laces holding the armor on loose. After She had cut the straps lose She grabbed a lyrim potion from her belt and quickly gulped it down care fully she pulled the remnants of the leather off reveling a smooth muscled chest marred by the ugly wound.

Her hands turned blue as She began the healing process her magic washing through the mans chest touching, prodding and examining the internal aspect of the wound it was deep and had broken a few ribs but luckily when the wound was inflicted it didn't damage any of the internal organs She knitted the broken ribs back in place with a fine web of energy that would hold them in place until they could mend themselves. Reforming the delicate bones of the ribs was a difficult task for any healer because setting them even a bit off would cause a life time of pain minute as it may be it is not preferable. After sealing and repairing the torn muscle and blood vessels she finally healed the external part of the wound that was visible on his skin.

By the time She was done it looked as though there had never been a wound there all She could do now was wait for the man to wake She made her self comfortable in the push leather backed chair that sat in the corner beside the desk that held her journal. Pulling a soft linen blanket over her self She nestled in relaxing her tired muscles mind trickling into the dream realm known as the fade.

Demion jumped up as he regained consciousness

"Where am I"

"Your in my house" Lustila mutters sleepily from her chair.

"Why?"

"I found you bleeding out in the market I couldnt just leave you"

"Ugh I got attacked by some thugs that's all I remember then I woke up here"

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead"

"Are you a healer ?"

"Yes I am, might I ask whom you are and why you were out so late"

"I am Demion guardian of Iyrilan Narria I was seeking lodging for the night"

"What is a Iyrilan, where are you from, where is Narria now"

"A Iyrilan is one born with the gift to speak to dragons. They are taken young and raised by the Elders of the Iyrilan order. When thay are old enough they pick their egg and head out on a journey of learning. When the egg hatches they may return if they wish. We are from a small inland called Ravinlt near Tevinter"

"Narria is just out side the city, she made camp on the coast"

"Let me gather my mate and we'll go find her it's not safe out there for any one"

"Oh and I have some spare armor for you too"

"Good I would like to get back to her soon"

"Bodahn! Please get Miser Damion some armor"


	2. Chapter 2

One cold night  
>Chapter two<p>

"Fenris where are you" Lustila called into the silent study. Silence answered her.

She climbed the stairs to the upper level hoping to to find her mate there. Her hope was answered as she laid eyes on one sleeping Fenris drool seeping out the side of his mouth as he slumbered on a open book.

"Fenris my dear wake up"

"I need you"

Grrrrmmuuuu "now my love ?its so late... " he replies greens eyes opening sleepily to look at her.

"That's not what I need not now any way" she quirks.

"Then what do you need?" He says eye brows rising.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later right now just go get your armor on"

"Fine but you will tell me soon why I am up around four am to do what ever" he says pointing a finger at her as he rises from the desk.

Hi guys I know I've left this hanging for a long time now but I've been incredibly busy and I just couldn't find inspiration to write  
>It's a short chapter but I hope u enjoy it r and r thanks<p> 


End file.
